villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elliot Carver
Elliot Carver is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies. He was portrayed by Jonathan Pryce. Biography Elliot Carver was born in Hong Kong, officially in Hannover, Germany. Officially an orphan, he is the illegitimate son of a German woman who died in childbirth and Lord Roverman, a press tycoon. A Chinese family takes the boy for a one-time fee of 50 pounds. Thirty years later, Carver confronts and blackmails Roverman into suicide and takes over his media empire. Elliot Carver went to college in Hong Kong and received a degree in the communication arts. He was hired as a meteorologist at a Hong Kong Television Station; a few years later, he became the anchorman of the station. He often sexually harassed his female coworkers, to the point that one of them fled Hong Kong to get away from him. In the present, Carver is a billionaire international media mogul of the German-based mass media company, the Carver Media Group. He frequently uses his influence to gain an advantage for his firm or wreak havoc on opponents. Moreover, CMG doesn't merely report the news – it creates it; CMGN is the first to report on scandals and disasters because it causes them to happen. A scene of Carver's daily teleconference with the various heads of his divisions demonstrates this: News of the Day – "floods in Pakistan, riots in Paris and a plane crash in California"; Software – all current releases of CMG's software are loaded with bugs that will force consumers to upgrade for years, etc. To boost his viewership, he instructs his head of television to call the President of the United States and threaten to release scandalous photos of him with a cheerleader in a Chicago hotel room if he doesn't sign a bill lowering cable rates - and then to release the photos anyway when he complies. During the CMG Satellite Network Inaugural Party, Carver denies a rumour to his guests that after British beef baron Sir Angus Black lost £10,000 in a game of poker to him and refused to pay up, he exacted revenge by releasing stories on Mad Cow Disease. He further claimed there was even less truth to the rumour the French paid him 100 million francs to keep the stories running for another year. In the film, he attempts to start a war between the British and Chinese, hoping to wipe out the existing Chinese leadership in Beijing so his cohort could take over. Beyond the massive publicity such a war would produce, a friendlier political atmosphere would allow his television network, the Carver Media Group Network, to secure exclusive broadcasting rights in China for the next century, something that the existing Chinese politicians have refused. Elliott Carver first appears in the movie at the headquarters of his media empire in Hamburg, Germany, overseeing the sinking of the British warship HMS Devonshire in the South China Sea at the hands of his torpedo-like "SEA-VAC" drill. He then has his men steal a cruise missile from the sunken ship, which they have made impossible to be tracked by the British Government. He is later seen at the launch party for his new satellite network, where he gets unusually aggressive with his wife, Paris He develops an instant suspicion of James Bond when the secret agent questions him regarding the sunken ship. He has his henchmen capture and attempt to interrogate Bond, but he escapes and cuts off power to Carver's live international broadcast. When learning it was Bond who caused him and his network international embarrassment, Carver tells Paris to get information from him as to why he was at the party and what he knows. Carver believed that Bond is merely a former acquaintance; when he discovers that they are ex-lovers and that his wife was less than honest with him about her past relationship with 007, he has Paris killed by his henchman, assassin Dr. Kaufman (Vincent Schiavelli), who is skilled in the art of chakra torture. This establishes for Bond a personal motivation to complete his mission, although many Bond movies include the "sacrificial lamb" to spur the British secret agent along the way. Carver runs his operations on a stealth boat that can move undetected by radar. Bond and Chinese People's External Security Force agent Wai Lin infiltrate his boat and learn Carver is going to fire the missile at Beijing to wipe out the existing Chinese government and replace them with a government who will grant him his desired broadcasting rights. Carver is ultimately killed by Bond at the film's climax. After Bond and Wai Lin have taken out most of his army, Carver holds Bond at gunpoint and delivers a rant about his master plan, which Bond uses to his advantage by secretly activating Carver's SEA-VAC drill. Carver is then disarmed by Bond, who then pushes him into the path of the gigantic drill, informing Carver that he forgot that a crucial rule of the media is to give the people what they want. Carver screams as the drill steadily approaches, and Bond stands by as the drill tears Carver to shreds. M later releases a news story stating that Carver has drowned while onboard his luxury yacht in the South China Sea, while the authorities believed he committed suicide. Category:007 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Anarchist Category:Gunmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Married Villains Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Torturer Category:Complete Monster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Usurper Category:Hotheads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Slanderers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Hijackers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Villains